


forget what we're told before we get too old

by buzzbug82



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Related, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, song related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbug82/pseuds/buzzbug82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the life of Kim Jong Kook and Lee Kwang Soo; on how it started to how it could last.</p><p>The whole world was just black and white, but they were in screaming colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forget what we're told before we get too old

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it’s over. No lingering afterwards!  
> 4\. Do ten of these, then post them
> 
> a/n: Okay, I cheated. I lingered way too long after the song ended. And I didn’t do ten of these, I only did seven. Which is plenty enough for me. It was supposed to be a drabble, but it turned into one big plot that I fit in with the songs. Ha!

* * *

 

 

**_Till now I always got by on my own_ **

 

Kwang Soo made no attempt at approaching him to ask for his number; and Kim Jong Kook waited patiently for more than three months. From what he gathered; Gary, Haha, Joong Ki, Ji Hyo and Jae Suk all had personally exchanged number with the tall kid, except for him. He went around wondering why for days.

“You’re too scary, who would have the guts to personally ask for your number?” Jae Suk laughed at him one day when Jong Kook was complaining (rather loudly and obnoxiously) to the Nation MC. He stopped and patted his shoulder when Jong Kook glared at him. “Just give him time; he’s a rather shy person, if you haven’t notice.”

“We’ve been filming together for a while now,” Jong Kook said.

“You go and ask for his number then,” Jae Suk replied matter-of-factly.

Jong Kook looked up at him as if hearing it for the first time in his life. “What?”

“Ask for his number. You’re his hyung; he wouldn’t dare to say no.” Jae Suk grabbed his water bottle and stood up to talk to the other members, smiling thoughtfully behind his palm.

The PD announced their end of break and asked them to gather at the door for the last mission and Jae Suk completely forgot the earlier conversation to focus on the filming. Jong Kook haven’t though, so by the end of it, without wasting another moment, Jong Kook walked over to Kwang Soo who was picked up by his manager and quickly asked to exchange phone number with an excuse that variety show cast should get along well in order to successfully pull a joke. Kwang Soo looked quite shocked, but he was beaming when he took out his phone carelessly and punched in Jong Kook’s number.

Two days later, he got a message from Kwang Soo. It was a simple “How are you?” but it was enough to satisfy Jong Kook, and he started replying it. Kwang Soo’s texts are formal and humble, added with small humor here and there, and Jong Kook realized that Kwang Soo was indeed a little bit intimidated (afraid?) of him. He frowned; he never meant to make the maknae of the cast scared of him.

Jong Kook decided to change his tune and shows Kwang Soo how he really was. He started replying the texts informally and shared funny stories that happened to him during his time in the entertainment industry. Kwang Soo seemed to loosen up, and his honest and witty comebacks made Jong Kook snorted and his shoulders shook violently from laughter. Apparently they shared similar taste in humor and Jong Kook really appreciated that. Without even realizing it, they exchanged messages for six hours straight that day. Jong Kook even had to hold his phone while he was working out at the gym.

“I don’t know you had to bring your own food if you come to this restaurant,” Kwang Soo blinked when Jong Kook arrived at their meeting place, a quiet restaurant out in Gangnam. Jong Kook was holding a bag of Tupperware while walking down to where Kwang Soo was sitting.

“I can’t eat the food at the restaurant, it’s unhealthy.” Jong Kook said, setting down his bag. “And besides, I was planning to eat at the gym. You’re the one who called me and asked to hang out.”

“It’s not my fault; you never said you were at the gym. You said you were free. And hyung, you will get kick out of a lot of restaurants if this keeps up,” Kwang Soo frowned. A waitress came to collect their orders. Jong Kook asked for a plate and cutleries with a glass of warm water. Kwang Soo shook his head and easily ordered donkatsu and kimchi chigae.

The elder looked up at him and snorted. “Then we should just go to the restaurants who can still accept me and my food.” He joked.

“Looks like we can only hang out at Haha-hyung and Gary-hyung’s restaurants then,” Kwang Soo snorted, bracing himself to receive a smack from the elder, but Jong Kook just laughed and looked at him with his soft, half-mooned eyes and Kwang Soo flushed.

“You two have gotten closer,” Haha said one day, while they were changing clothes according to their teams.

Jong Kook was struggling to get his head into the t-shirt and the cloth muffled his answer. Haha waited until he managed to wear the shirt and breathe again, his hair messy and ruffled. “What did you say again?”

“You and Kwang Soo,” Haha said for the second time. “You two have gotten a lot closer lately.”

Jong Kook rearranged his bangs. “Really? I didn’t realize that,” he replied. “He has a bad habit of calling people when he’s drunk. He went and called his ex-girlfriends a lot, that idiot. So I told him if he feels like calling someone, he should just call me instead. At least he wouldn’t regret it later.” Then Jong Kook frowned. “But now that he keeps calling me, it becomes really annoying so I cursed at him.”

That brought huge laughter to Haha that he doubled over while holding Jong Kook’s arm, and quickly relaxed before the staff called out to them to start shooting.

Jae Suk graciously offered Kwang Soo a ride when the filming ended, but Jong Kook promised to send him home after having dinner with Haha and Gary. Jae Suk made a spectacle about how proud he was that Jong Kook was becoming a good hyung, and left immediately for his next shooting.

“I don’t want to interrupt,” Jong Kook replied when they arrived at the apartment complex—Kwang Soo asking him if he wanted to rest for a while. But Kwang Soo adamantly said that it was fine, and Jong Kook unconsciously accepted the invitation (he blamed it on his sleep deprivation).

“Ah, Kwang Soo.” A woman’s voice called out when they both walked into the homely and spotless living room. Kwang Soo’s mother was sitting at the couch, a remote in her hand. She looked surprise when she saw Jong Kook. “Oh, hello.”

“Mom, this is Jong Kook-hyung,”

Jong Kook bowed low, greeting his friend’s mother in proper respect. “Good evening, ma’am.”

“I heard so much about you,” the woman smiled warmly at him and stood to greet him back. “Why don’t you make yourself at home? Would you like some coffee, or do you prefer tea?” She turned to Kwang Soo. “Why don’t you say that you’re bringing home a guest? I would prepare something to eat. I haven’t cooked anything since your father won’t be home till late and your sister has gone for vacation.”

“We just had dinner, mom. Don’t worry about it.” Kwang Soo held his mother’s shoulder gently.

Jong Kook smiled at her. “Tea would be nice, mother.”

She brightened up almost immediately at the affectionate title, and Jong Kook could see the blinding similarity Kwang Soo shared with his mother.  She gestured him to the couch before heading to the kitchen.

“Your mother is beautiful, I wonder how you can be her son,” Jong Kook glanced at Kwang Soo, his mouth twitched into a smirk.

“So cruel, hyung!”

 

* * *

****

**_Cover your eyes so you don’t know the secret_ **

 

“The kid really likes you, huh?”

Jong Kook was at the gym, as usual, doing heavy lifting with twice as Ji Hyo’s weight, when he received a phone call. He didn’t even bother to check the caller ID when he picked up, so he was wondering if the caller was drunk or just a normal case of wrong number.

“Excuse me?”

“I really had no idea at first, but then he just kind of blurt out to me, you know? And I even thought he was joking.”

Jong Kook blinked. “Huh?” He pulled the phone away from his ear, frowning as he checked his screen. The caller appeared to be Yoo Jae Suk. No wonder the conversation started off one-sided…

“Hyung,” he pressed the phone back to his ear. “What on earth are you talking about? And can you please start with a ‘hello’ first when you call next time?”

He could hear the laughter in Jae Suk’s voice. “It wouldn’t be fun, Jong Kook-ah,” Jae Suk replied. “Back to the topic, so are you not going to do something about it? Or wait, did he not tell you yet? I’m moving one step ahead isn’t it?”

“Hyung,” Jong Kook tried again, exasperated that he was nearly yelling. “I don’t even understand what kind of conversation we’re having.”

“No matter, no matter,” Jae Suk cut him off and Jong Kook closed his eyes, trying to be patient. “I’ll come to you, so we can talk this over. Where are you right now?”

“Just tell me what this is about first,”

“You’re at the gym, aren’t you?”

“Hyung!”

“Fine, fine,” Jae Suk finally stopped his teasing, his voice turned low. “It’s about Kwang Soo. Do you know that the kid likes you?”

Sometimes Jae Suk can be blunt and straight-forward, but this time Jong Kook had no idea what the concern is about. “I think so, I like him too. He’s a nice maknae isn’t he? And Kwang Soo and Ji Hyo are quite close too even he loves to tease her.” He went to pick up his towel to wipe his face. “I thought hyung likes him too?”

There was silence at the end of the line, and Jong Kook thought Jae Suk had hung up. “Yah,” Jae Suk’s voice was annoyed. “You really are dense aren’t you?”

“What?” Jong Kook frowned at being called dense.

“Nothing,” Jong Kook could almost hear Jae Suk shaking his head. “That’s great then. I have something to do now, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Sure, hyung.” Jong Kook was puzzled, but if Jae Suk didn’t press on the matter, maybe it wasn’t as important as he thought it would be.

“Don’t exercise too much, you wouldn’t find a partner spending all your time at the gym!” the mirth in Jae Suk’s voice returned and Jong Kook grinned slightly.

“What do you know?” He retorted and Jae Suk chuckled mercilessly and said his goodbye before hanging up.

Jong Kook stared at his phone for a few minutes, disbelief at the bizarre phone call that he just had. But then it’s just Jae Suk, so there’s probably more bizarre things to expect in the future (or already happened in the past but he just chose not to remember it). It’s not uncommon, so he just shrugged it off and went on his day.

The filming started as soon as they arrived at the SBS Mokdong building. Jong Kook arrived together with Kwang Soo and Haha, as they had an early lunch together before work. Jae Suk, Suk Jin and Gary were already waiting for them at the waiting room. Ji Hyo was the last one to arrive, not surprisingly. They absent-mindedly asked if there was any guest for the day.

It was mid-evening, and the members were having a temporary break as the cameras changed tapes, when Jae Suk was hit by a sudden realization. He was having a conversation with Gary when he trailed off, and stared at Haha and Kwang Soo who were having a blast teasing Kim Jong Kook. The said man didn’t even try to intimidate them to stop, but just crossed his arms and stayed silent while trying to hold in the laughter. When Gary asked if he heard him, Jae Suk quickly apologized and wrapped his arms around Gary to comfort him while Gary was pretending to sulk. The scene was accepted with easy laughs by everyone around him.

“Okay, cut!” The PD called out, and the members and the guests clapped appreciatively for another job well done, thanking each other and the staffs for all their hard works. Jae Suk discretely got close to Jong Kook and tugged him away from the others.

“Have you told him yet?”

The sudden question caught the commander off guard. “What?”

“I mean, I always know your preference and if this makes you happy, I will support you with all my heart. Don’t worry about it,” Jae Suk smiled and patted his shoulder. Jong Kook was even more confused than ever.

“What on earth are you talking about?” Jong Kook looked him up and down, thinking how this hyung was getting worriedly stranger day by day.

“You can’t lie to me. I know you for a long time,” the bespectacled man casted a glance at the mingling staffs and members. “To be honest, I think Haha knew about it too.”

“I still have no idea what you were talking about,” Jong Kook said, bored of always out of loop with Jae Suk’s one-sided conversation. “Are you on to something?” he asked suspiciously.

“I got it!” Jae Suk suddenly jerked away, startling Jong Kook. The Nation MC let go of the commander and went to seek Dong Hoon who was about to leave and took his arm, dragging him away. Jong Kook could hear Haha calling out to Jae Suk and asking him what’s wrong all the way towards the other side of the room. Jong Kook sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Jong Kookie-hyung,”

Kim Jong Kook turned to see Kwang Soo waving at him. He nodded and waited for Kwang Soo to finish talking with Ji Hyo. The Ace glanced at him and grinned, patting Kwang Soo’s back as if encouraging him. Kwang Soo said his goodbye to his noona and walked towards him.

“Are you busy tomorrow, hyung?”

Jong Kook smiled and looked up at him, trying to figure out what the look-alike giraffe wanted from him. “No, I have an appointment in the evening though, why?”

Kwang Soo turned his hopeful eyes to him. “Do you want to sleep at my house tonight?”

* * *

 

 

**_As long as we’d forget our lives_ **

 

The clock showed that it was nearly 2 am in the morning, but the two of them found themselves settling comfortably on the big sofa at the living room of Kwang Soo’s apartment. His roommate wouldn’t be coming home that night, so they had the space all to themselves. They took separate showers and made a mess in the kitchen counter since Jong Kook was hungry for a chicken breast sandwich and apple juice and Kwang Soo settled for a cup of ramyeon and a can of coke. Jong Kook was watching a movie on the television, occasionally glancing down to where Kwang Soo was laying his head, desperately focusing on his PSP.

He tried to focus on the movie, but he was far more distracted with the mop of curls and Kwang Soo’s eyes not leaving the screen of his PSP even for a minute. Jong Kook felt neglected, even when the person that he wanted attention from was still literally in his lap.

“Are you winning?” Jong Kook asked.

“Not even a liitle,” Kwang Soo replied, but his fingers still actively pressing the buttons.

“Put it down a while, and let’s watch the movie instead.”

Kwang Soo paused on his game and glanced at the television. “We watched this movie last week, hyung.”

Jong Kook blushed. “We did?” To be honest there are far more interesting things to focus on last week than a movie that he can rewatch again and again; like the fact that they were watching the movie on Kwang Soo’s bed, heads sharing a pillow, long arms wrapped around his torso, the way the shirt rode up to Kwang Soo’s stomach or Kwang Soo’s sleepy chuckles when the funny scene came up.

Instead of asking further questions, Kwang Soo simply turned off his game and laid on his side, hugging Jong Kook’s knees and eyes shining with the light from the screen. Jong Kook was mesmerized for a moment before shaking it off and turned his attention back to the movie. He almost laughs when he thought about Jae Suk-hyung’s behaviour earlier. He knew what the elder was trying to tell him but it wouldn’t be fun if he gave in to Jae Suk’s antics. Besides, he was waiting for the actual person to confront him and tell him the truth. Until then, he would wait patiently and bask in the pleasure of knowing.

Kwang Soo made sure that Jong Kook was watching the movie again before secretly looking up to see Jong Kook’s handsome feature. The lights reflected and danced across his face and Kwang Soo appreciated every bit of it. There should be no secret between them, but at the moment Kwang Soo was hoping that he could keep his feelings to himself just a little longer. He had no idea how Jong Kook would react and honestly he was even afraid to find out. Jae Suk-hyung wasn’t surprise when Kwang Soo told him two weeks ago; as if he had already known it all along.

The night passed slowly, the two of them sitting together in the dark room lit by the television light and talking silently. The next day Jong Kook called in to cancel his evening appointment, as Kwang Soo wrapped up blissfully under the cover and smiled to himself; the bed still smelled wonderfully of Jong Kook and him.

* * *

 

****

**_But you’re like the net under the ledge_ **

 

He couldn’t remember the dream. It was vague and foggy and it was horrible that he couldn’t even bring himself to imagine it. He quickly pushed away the cover and sat up, searching for the switch on the bedside lamp frantically. His finger brushed over the small button and with a click, the bedroom bathed in low light, enough for him to see his way around the room. His eyes immediately landed on the bundle next to him, where a tall man was sleeping soundly on his side, his hair sprawled over two pillows; no doubt that the tall man had shifted closer to him sometime during the night that they almost share a pillow.

Jong Kook heaved a sigh of relief, trying to regulate his heartbeat and watching the slow rise and fall of Kwang Soo’s naked chest. He leaned back until he hit his head against the bedframe, his hand rose unconsciously to play with Kwang Soo’s hair. He stayed like that for almost ten minutes, content with just watching, before decided he should go and wash himself.

He leaned down to search for his underwear, fishing it from under the bed and pulled it up to his hips, walking towards the bathroom and turning on the shower. He got naked again and let the warm water wash away his cold sweat, cum and lube, wishing the shower could wash away his nightmares too.

After a good half an hour, he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out slowly and cautiously as to not wake up Kwang Soo. His caution was a waste though, as Kwang Soo was already sitting upright on the bed, looking mused from his sleep and obviously waiting for him.

“Good morning, hyung.” Kwang Soo greeted in his morning raspy voice. “What time is it?” Jong Kook glanced at the clock and noticed the time.

“Good morning, Kwang Soo-yah.” He replied and went to his wardrobe, searching for his jogging suit. “Go back to sleep, I’m going jogging for a while.”

Kwang Soo stared at him, confused, before looking at the clock where it said four o’clock in the morning. “It’s okay, I’m up.” He replied, yawning and throwing off the cover, before realizing he didn’t have any clothes on him. Jong Kook threw him a bathrobe. “Thanks,” he said. “It’s unusual for you to get up before I do,” He wrapped the bathrobe around himself. “Do you want a breakfast?”

“I just felt like waking up early today,” he grunted. He couldn’t actually mention that he was startled from his dream that he woke up with a racing heartbeat. “It’s fine, I’ll eat when I get back.”

Kwang Soo seemed to be still thinking about something, before trying to shake off the sleepiness that was still clouding his brain. “Are you sure? You’re always so keen on early breakfast.”

“I’ll eat when I get back!” Jong Kook shouted exasperatedly. He really just wanted to get out of the apartment for a while.

The younger man didn’t seem affected by the sudden scolding, but he pursued his mouth tightly and stared at Jong Kook’s back. He patiently tried again. “Don’t get back too late, we have filming this afternoon."

Jong Kook nodded and shrugged on his jersey before pulling on his running shoes and closing the door behind him, aware of Kwang Soo’s eyes following his every movements. He got into the elevator and turned on his ipod, pressing the earphones into his ear. He let the music calmed him down before getting out of the elevator and stretched outside the apartment.

Kwang Soo let a few minutes passed before he stood and started collecting the discarded clothes, bringing them to the washing machine. He decided to take a shower before started on his day. It’s not like he took Jong Kook’s shouting to heart, but it’s not every day his Jong Kook-hyung woke up with a sudden need for jogging and shouting, especially after the amazing sex last night. He made sure of it.

The sun was shining brightly when Jong Kook arrived again in front of the apartment, drenched in sweat and with a low battery ipod. He pulled out his key and stepped into the house, only to be greeted with wonderful smell of food. He was famished after a long run, and when he saw Kwang Soo pouring a cup of steaming hot green tea into his favourite mug, he couldn’t help but felt a sudden rush of guilt.

“What’s this?”

Kwang Soo turned around and beamed. “Your mother gave me the recipe for easy-to-cook breakfast when I called her earlier, let’s have breakfast together.” He took a glance at Jong Kook’s sweat-damped shirt. “Or do you want to eat after shower?”

“I’m really hungry right now, I’ll shower later.” The older man took a seat at the dining table, astonished at the amount of food; it was healthy enough that could easily fit into his diet that his mother usually prepared for him. Kwang Soo had become closer with his mother lately, and the woman had nothing to say but good things about the awkwardly taller man, and he had no idea if it was a good or bad thing. “You don’t usually cook though,”

Kwang Soo smiled and sat silently next to him on the empty chair, offering the mug of hot green tea. Jong Kook accepted it gratefully. Kwang Soo started talking carefully. “I know you’re having a difficult time at Running Man filming lately, and I noticed that you’re feeling down for the past week,” he glanced at his hyung to make sure that he won’t get scolded by saying this. “So here I am, trying to make you feel better. I don’t mind the scolding, or if you feel like you want to spend all day at the gym, but at least, let me be by your side and make you feel better,” a hand squeezed Jong Kook’s wrist gently, and he looked down to see Kwang Soo’s warm hand upon his. He turned his hand so that he could lace their fingers together.

“Thank you, Kwang Soo-yah.”

The thing about their relationship is that they know each other too well. They don’t even need words to convey their feelings, as sometimes they even know what the other was thinking.  It’s exactly what he needed in a relationship since he wasn’t so good at conveying his feelings. And Kwang Soo was like an open book; ready to read and ready to be understood, leaving no room for Jong Kook to think twice and back paddle on their relationship. Jong Kook had a bad temper sometimes, but Kwang Soo was patient with him. Once in a blue moon, he would be scolded back by the younger man, but he didn’t mind it at all. He give as well as he take. His loyalty knows no bound, and he always made sure he would be there for Kwang Soo whenever the younger man needs him.

He did have a bad week, and was reluctant to let Kwang Soo (or god forbids, Jae Suk) know about it. But in the back of his mind he knew that Kwang Soo could tell straight away anyway.

They had been dating for almost two years, and sometimes Jong Kook wondered why they haven’t met earlier in this lifetime. However he was glad that they have each other, even if it’s just at the moment. He wouldn’t wish for his nightmare to come true.

* * *

 

****

**_Such a classic tale_ **

 

“Relax, don’t jump into conclusions,” Joong Ki said, trying to comfort his distressed friend. Kwang Soo pouted and put his chin on his knees, looking a little bit like a six year old. “I thought when I wasn’t around Jong Kook-hyung would cease his narrow-mindedness; I never thought that you would develop your new-found jealous tendency,”

“It’s not funny,” Kwang Soo glared when In Sung snickered behind him. They were sitting at the balcony in their hotel room while waiting for the room service. The three of them decided to take a short vacation following Joong Ki’s celebration on returning from his service. Kwang Soo tried to keep a happy face around his best friends, but nothing could escape Joong Ki’s sharp eyes; and added with In Sung’s interrogation with that sweet smile of his, Kwang Soo admitted defeat and reluctantly spilled all his worries to both of them.

“Are you sure that the lady you just mentioned was trying to get close to Kim Jong Kook?” In Sung asked absent-mindedly while munching on an apple. “Or you just assumed that while the fact is that they’re just close because they were filming together?”

“No,” Kwang Soo sighed and pushed In Sung away when the hyung climbed into his lap. In Sung laughed as he fell into the sofa next to him. Joong Ki shook his head. “I’m not jealous; I’m just—worried,”

“Which is really unnecessary, Jong Kook-hyung is just being a gentleman as he always has been.” Joong Ki exclaimed matter-of-factly.  “He loves you, I know that,” He sat on the sofa arm and stretched his hands around Kwang Soo’s shoulder, embracing him lightly. He never liked his best friend being unhappy from over-thinking. Kwang Soo brought his hand up to place it on Joong Ki’s arm, silently thanking him.

“Aww, group hug!” In Sung jumped and tackled them, emitting a shriek that could rival five year old girls from the two younger men.

A few days later, Kwang Soo who had nothing to do with his free schedule, planned a surprise visit to Kim Jong Kook’s workplace. The PD of Fashion King just called in a break and it gave Kwang Soo a chance to present himself to the tiger-hyung who is currently more suitable to be called dapper-hyung.

“Kwang Soo-yah!” Jong Kook’s eyes widened when he saw him, and Kwang Soo congratulated himself for his successful surprise visit. “What are you doing here? I thought you’re spending time with Joong Ki?”

“He has a drama shooting and since I have another day off, so I decided to come and see you,” He smiled and bowed in greetings to the other members on the set.

“So you’re the famous Lee Kwang Soo, I’ve wanted to meet you for a long time,” a sweet and melodic voice appeared from behind Jong Kook, her long hair was pulled up elegantly and her red-lips curled up in a beautiful smile.

“It’s nice to meet you, nuunim.” Kwang Soo bowed low to her and she exclaimed how courteous Kwang Soo was, and Jong Kook couldn’t help but smiling proudly, beaming and nodding in agreement.

“I’ll be right back,” Jong Kook said to her, walking over to where Kwang Soo was standing.  She waved at both of them and reminded Jong Kook to take his time since the shooting will only resume after tea break.

Jong Kook led him away from the set, but Kwang Soo managed to steal a glance towards the co-star and the fashion designers wearing fashionable outfit with amazingly styled hair. He looked down at his old jeans and tasteless shirt and cardigan, touching his messy hair and sponsored shoes that he got from Running Man. And then he looked at Jong Kook who was clad in a handsome suit, looking gorgeous and imposing even from behind. Surrounded by beautiful women and handsome men. He sighed heavily. He didn’t expect to be self-conscious about his attire, he was just thinking about seeing Jong Kook-hyung.

“What’s wrong?”

Kwang Soo startled, and realized he had stop in the middle of the hallway, Jong Kook was standing a few feet ahead of him, looking confused and concerned. He stared at his good looking hyung for a few minutes, before shaking his head and resumed his walking.

“Nothing, hyung.” He smiled down at Jong Kook, pressing a comforting kiss on the corner of his lips after making sure that the hallway was deserted. “You look amazing,” He said, gesturing to Jong Kook’s hairstyle. The hyung grinned widely, his eyes turned into a crescent moon.

“Yeah? You look handsome too,” Jong Kook replied, linking their arms together while heading towards the dressing room.

Kwang Soo frowned; why would Jong Kook-hyung lied to him? He knew he wasn’t that handsome and his taste in clothing is sometimes questionable, and he had been called ugly multiple times before. Jong Kook complimented him sometimes; when he actually made an effort to look decent, but his appearance at the moment was a far cry from being handsome and he knew that.

“Hyung, you don’t have to make me feel better, I know I don’t look good at all today.”

Jong Kook looked up at him questioningly. He looked at the messy brown hair he was fond of, and the stripped cardigan that he liked, at the blue jeans that shows the taller man’s long legs that he appreciate, and the big brown eyes that he adore. God, he loved this man with all his heart. “Nope, you definitely look handsome today.”

Kwang Soo almost sniffled, because having Jong Kook looked at him with so much love in those black eyes was almost too much for the younger man. He was so grateful; he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be with the one and only Kim Jong Kook, the hyung that he cherished most, the boyfriend that he loved most. How could he even think about the possibility that Jong Kook might leave him for someone prettier?

“I almost forgot,” Kwang Soo clumsily searched through his bag, before pulling out a black beaded bracelet from a black box. “Wear this during the filming.” He took Jong Kook’s hand and rolled the bracelet down his wrist. Jong Kook almost yell at him for ruining the sleeve, but the determined look at Kwang Soo’s face made him give up and decided to just follow Kwang Soo’s antics.

The filming started half an hour later and his co-host raised a suggestive eyebrow at him as she mentioned about his misplaced button on the top of his collar. Jong Kook blushed and coughed into his fist, complaining about the temperature. His co-host simply chuckled at him. Jong Kook straightened his back, feeling the weight of the beads on his wrist, pulling his sleeve to cover the bracelet and looked at the camera, where Kwang Soo was standing among the crews beside Gap Jin with a warm and content smile on his face.

Jong Kook would be lying if he said he didn’t notice Kwang Soo’s weird behaviour, but as long as Kwang Soo was smiling at him like that, he figured he didn’t need to worry.

When Kwang Soo explained about it two weeks later, Jong Kook had to hit him over the head for being an idiot giraffe.

* * *

 

 

**_My dear we still have everything_ **

 

 

“Let’s get this party started!” Haha cheered as he jumped up and down towards the dancefloor, dragging his wife along with him. She just laughed and moved along, not missing the beat.

“Are you okay?” Jong Kook suddenly appeared beside Kwang Soo and peeked at him with concern eyes. Kwang Soo looked down at him and his eyes softened, smiling bitterly.

“I’m fine, you should go and have fun too,” Kwang Soo said, pulling his glass of coke closer. After the filming ended, they decided to have a little gathering at the local bar to enjoy the music with the cast and the crew. Jae Suk was talking on the phone; whether he was explaining his lateness to his wife or talking to a director about his schedule, Kwang Soo didn’t know. Suk Jin was talking with the other staffs while Ji Hyo pulled the tired Gary towards the dancefloor to join the married couple.  He thought he was left alone.

“You have a fever, you should not be drinking this,” Jong Kook frowned and pulled the glass of coke away from Kwang Soo. Kwang Soo sighed.

“Here,” Jong Kook dug around his pocket to give Kwang Soo some pills. “It’ll make you feel better. I got this from the staff, they were concern too, you know.” He gave his own glass of warm water to the younger man. “Maybe you should take a day off from your schedule tomorrow.”

Kwang Soo accepted the pills gratefully and washed them down with the warm water. ”I can’t do that,” he replied in his half-whine, half-adorable voice.

“I’ll just tell your manager then,” Jong Kook started getting up but Kwang Soo was pulling him back into the seat.

“Hyung,” Now Kwang Soo was really whining and Jong Kook half-heartedly sat back beside Kwang Soo, wrapping his arm around the taller man and rubbing his shoulder. Kwang Soo tensed for a moment, before relaxing into the warm hands and leaned back comfortably against Jong Kook’s shoulder. Jong Kook was just glad that Kwang Soo didn’t try to run away and seek refuge at Jae Suk or Ji Hyo’s side again. It happened a few times that week and Ji Hyo already had a dangerous aura whenever she glared at Jong Kook.

A few moments of silence passed, before Kwang Soo heard Jong Kook muttered something into his ear. “I’m sorry,”

Kwang Soo quickly shook his head, gripping into his consciousness. “I should be the one who says sorry,” he said in small voice. “I lied when I said I don’t need you.”

“It’s my fault too,” Jong Kook replied, his eyes fixed on the people dancing happily in the bar. “I said that I would fight together with you, but I didn’t keep my promise.”

Kwang Soo smiled faintly. “I understand, hyung. I should not force you when you’re not ready.” He turned and gave a quick peck at Jong Kook’s cheek. “I’m sorry, hyung.” He muttered. “You’re much too important to me; I never want to lose you. I need you more than anything, it's okay even if people don't know about us,” Kwang Soo’s hair smelled like his favourite shampoo and sweat and Jong Kook felt like tearing up. “Please don’t be angry with me.”

“Yah, how can I be angry with you when you’re so cute like this,” Jong Kook said jokingly, but the half-asleep Kwang Soo with his ruffled hair and big brown eyes were really the cutest thing Jong Kook had seen all week and he couldn’t hold in when he leaned forward to kiss the taller man’s forehead.  “Do you want to go home?”

“Will you sleep over?” Kwang Soo asked, looking up at him. Jong Kook didn’t have the heart to say no, besides sleeping over at Kwang Soo’s house after a big fight had become their habit; so he nodded. Kwang Soo immediately lightened up and his cheeks flushed happily. Jong Kook smiled and thought about how he was doomed; Lee Kwang Soo had him in the palm of his large hand and Kwang Soo didn’t even realize it.

They asked to leave early as Kwang Soo didn’t feel well and the PD patted both their backs asking them to take care of themselves more and thanked them for their hard work. When they walked out to the carpark, Kwang Soo was bundled up in Jae Suk’s jumper, Suk Jin’s knitted scarf, Gary’s black mitten, Ji Hyo’s earmuffs, and Haha’s extra medications that he swore he did not take from his son’s medication cabinet (and made Kwang Soo promised not to tell his wife). Jong Kook laughed at the ridiculousness of it all, the car key lent by Byul swung around his finger. Kwang Soo complained about annoying hyungs and noonas, but he was smiling gratefully when they climbed into the car.

When they arrived at Kwang Soo’s apartment, they turned on all the lights and Jong Kook made Kwang Soo swallowed the pills given by Haha before pulling a loose shirt and short from his wardrobe, shoving them to the younger man. He gathered the scattered clothing; setting aside the items given by the other members and searched for another shirt and short for himself. Kwang Soo’s clothes felt tight around his body but he grew accustomed to it.

Kwang Soo already dozed off when he walked into the bedroom; his face buried into the zebra-covered pillow. Jong Kook chuckled to himself and carefully rearranged Kwang Soo’s body on the bed before climbing in, pulling the cover around their shoulders, his arm reaching for Kwang Soo’s waist.

There would be more up and downs in their relationship in the future, and Jong Kook wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the world.

But he was still going to call Kwang Soo’s manager to ask him for a day off.

* * *

 

 

**_When you and I were forever wild_ **

 

The fans and paparazzi were waiting for him outside the airport as usual whenever he came back from China, and he whole-heartedly gave a few smiles and waves as he greeted the fans who were asking for his signatures and pictures. The manager had to use force to drag him away as he had another shooting that morning and he understood that his manager was just worried about him.

The manager suddenly stopped and passed him a phone, and he curiously pressed the device to his ear. His face brightened up and he was grinning from ear to ear, even his manager couldn’t help but smile with him. He looked at the manager for an approval, and the diligent manager just nodded and gestured towards the exit.

When they arrived at the exit, a black car was waiting for him. His manager patted his back and reminded him of his schedule once again before getting into the silver car parked a few meters away.

Kwang Soo got into the black car with tinted windows and pulled off his sunglasses, enough to catch Jong Kook slipping his phone back into his pocket. He looked tired, but he still had a warm smile on his face. Kwang Soo knew he shouldn’t judge, as he was probably supporting a forming pair of dark circles underneath his eyes. Jong Kook tapped the driver’s shoulder and the car left the airport.

“Hey,” Jong Kook greeted him. “How was it?”

“A little tired, but it was fun.” Kwang Soo admitted. Jong Kook grinned mischievously.

“You two look good together.”

“Ah, hyung,” the taller man suddenly whined and Jong Kook immediately knew his teasing worked because Kwang Soo was trying to look pitiful again. “It’s not that, and besides,” he shifted closer and moved to kiss Jong Kook lightly. “I miss you so much, hyung.”

Jong Kook chuckled, always couldn’t resist an affectionate and adorable Kwang Soo, and held his dongsaeng’s head in place to return the kiss. “I miss you too, you had no idea.”

The whole car ride was accompanied by Jong Kook nagging Kwang Soo to take care of himself and asking him if he exercise regularly even when Jong Kook wasn’t around to keep an eye on him. Kwang Soo stared at him in disbelief, pretending to be exasperated. The car drove smoothly towards Incheon, where the members of Running Man were told to gather that early morning. The first member they saw when they got off was Yoo Jae Suk, maintaining his record for being one of the earliest members to arrive. Jae Suk greeted them cheerfully, noticing that Kwang Soo just arrived at the airport only an hour ago, and hugged him tightly, asking him about his health. The FD called out to them saying that there’s food for them at the staff’s van and asked them to rest and change before the other members arrive.

One by one, the members gathered in the big van and stuffing their faces with food to get their energy before the mission started. Suk Jin was busy filming and taking selfies with everyone, Jong Kook humouring him as they stayed at the back of the van with their phones. Haha was talking with Ji Hyo, asking for her opinion about a new wardrobe installation and Jae Suk took interest in Kwang Soo’s story about his filming, Gary casually leaned on Kwang Soo while scrolling his phone.

They had no guest for the day, and the mission was for them to go against each other individually. Nothing excites and scares them more than an individual race, and they had a chance and liberty to do anything they can to win the game without having to think about the guest's pride. The staffs couldn’t stop laughing from the members’ antics; from Jae Suk’s proud moment of being able to do an awesome body-roll after falling off inelegantly, Suk Jin misinterpreted the mission and ran around the building aimlessly before Haha called out to him and being the first one ousted, Gary and Ji Hyo rekindled their old flame before Gary betrayed Ji Hyo when they found the clue to win the game, to Jong Kook and Kwang Soo wrestling each other at the bottom of the stairs with Jong Kook mercilessly tickling Kwang Soo until Jae Suk found them and decided to join in. The race ended with Ji Hyo became the solo winner, and treated the members and staffs to dinner with the money she won.

The house was warm when they unlocked the door to Jong Kook’s apartment. The first thing that greeted them when they walked into the house was running shoes lined up in order, and smaller exercise equipment. Kwang Soo went straight to the bathroom to relieve himself and Jong Kook put away their bags while turning on the music.

When Kwang Soo got out, face washed and clothes changed, he saw Jong Kook singing and dancing along to the sweet-sound music and smiled to himself. The calm tiger-hyung was a sight to hold, with his one piece that shows up his biceps, loose shorts and uneven bangs, he was the epitome of home to Kwang Soo. He let his eyes wandered, taking notes on every single muscle flex on his hyung’s body as Jong Kook danced to the beat, appreciating what he saw, and wondered how much he has left. It doesn’t matter how many years they had been together, Kwang Soo was still counting the time as if it was a time bomb that could explode at any single trigger.

“Yah, why are you smiling to yourself, creep?”

Kwang Soo was brought back to the world at Jong Kook’s voice, whose has turned to him and was grinning slightly, embarrassed at being caught.

“Nothing,” Kwang Soo shook his head, his eyes glinted with mischief. “Just enjoying the show,”

Jong Kook's laugh brought warmth and butterflies to Kwang Soo’s stomach. He couldn’t help but to give him a hug and a small peck at the neck. Jong Kook let himself wrapped up around the taller man, closing his eyes and breathed in Kwang Soo’s scent. He circled his arms around Kwang Soo’s waist and settled on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, swaying in each other’s arms as the music played softly in the background.

“Kwang Soo-yah,”

The younger man perked up, lifting up his head. “Yes, hyung?”

“Why are you still with me?”

Kwang Soo’s eyes widened; he was so shocked by the question that he jerked away from the embrace. “What?”

“No, I wasn’t—It wasn’t like that,” Jong Kook quickly denied, instantly missing the warmth. He still held on to Kwang Soo’s shirt, not ready to let go yet. Kwang Soo was hurt. “What I was trying to ask is—why do you still want to stay with me?”

Kwang Soo frowned. “What do you mean?”

Jong Kook hesitated for a minute; they haven’t talk about this for a long time, and no matter how much they shared with each other, there would always be something that they missed out. But honesty was the best when it comes to dealing with their relationship. “Sometimes I feel bad about taking you away from the young, pretty girls.” He said gently. “You should be having fun at this age. And yet, you choose to tie down to me.”

A beat. “Hyung, are you afraid that I might leave you for those girls?”

“Probably,” he shrugged. “We don’t lie to each other, Kwang Soo.” Except in Running Man, but that’s a whole different matter. “Everytime you’re out of my sight, I got scared. I said to myself not to care about it, because no matter what, in the end you still come home to me. But it feels like as if I’m waiting for a time bomb, I never knew when it would all fall to pieces.”

“I can’t believe this,” Kwang Soo sighed, but couldn’t help but give a bitter laugh. “To think I used to worry about the same thing two years ago…” and to think that Jong Kook was also having the exact same thought as him regarding their relationship; somehow It soothes Kwang Soo. “Did you forget that I was the one who chase after you until you had to give in to my charms?”

Jong Kook smiled and tugged Kwang Soo closer to him. “Yeah, I remember.”

“How could I ever let you go after that?”

Jong Kook didn’t reply, but pulled Kwang Soo’s head lower until he found his lips.

“I was worried about the same thing,” Kwang Soo finally admitted, pulling away and looking into Jong Kook’s eyes. “I don’t know how long we would last; you could be announcing your marriage tomorrow for all I know.”

“Our marriage, you mean?” Jong Kook’s eyebrow rose, and Kwang Soo went beet red.

“Hyung!”

The elder man laughed good-heartedly. “Yah, did I say I wanted to get married? It doesn’t matter what people say, I choose my own life. I’m the one who chose not to marry. My parents didn’t say anything about it, why should I care about what others think?”

“That’s because our parents knew about us, hyung.” As well as all our closest friends, Kwang Soo added in his mind.

“Then what’s there to worry about?”

Kwang Soo thought about it for a while. It’s true that they have supporting parents who not only let them have the freedom to choose who they want to be with, but also gave them blessing to be together. They have many helpful friends too; and even with their busy schedule and petty fights, they always found comfort and love with each other. It’s not a perfect relationship— theirs were far from perfection and fairytale happy endings—but no true love comes without battle and hardships, and both of them never give up on fighting in order to keep each other by their sides.

Or maybe the two of them were just stubborn and selfish.

“You’re right,” Kwang Soo nodded, leaning his temple to Jong Kook’s head. “You’re always right.” He said. “Maybe that’s why you can live up to two-hundred years old.”

Jong Kook burst out laughing. “Only if you still want to be with this two-hundred years old man,” he chided, glancing at Kwang Soo. The younger man chuckled, pressing their cheeks together.

“Always, hyung. Always,”

 

**_Will you still love me when I’m no longer young and beautiful?_ **

 

**_I know you will_ **

 

 

_-the end-_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol  
> Summary: Out of the Woods - Taylor Swift  
> 1\. Alone – Heart  
> 2\. Anything Could Happen – Ellie Goulding  
> 3\. Those Nights – Skillet  
> 4\. Something I Need – One Republic  
> 5\. Perfume – Britney Spears  
> 6\. Just Give Me a Reason – Pink ft Nate Reuss  
> 7\. Young and Beautiful – Lana Del Ray


End file.
